


A Different Light

by IllyasJames



Series: Curiosity takes a Guardian [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Awkward Dates, M/M, Magic Shop, Mutual Pining, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Poor Yuuri finds himself at a dinner table with a crush from long ago and a serious headache coming up.Victor is being charming and had Yuuri not been a magi trying to live his life as a non-magi the secret would be out. And all the others are not helping.





	A Different Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 218 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> And here is number three of the series. Don't know how long I'll post them one day after the other, I might take a break halfway. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yuuri steps out of his room freshly showered and dressed in the clothes Phichit picked out for him. He totally expected to find those three either still trying to figure out what went wrong with their fireworks display or ready to go. Instead by the note left for him at the table, they already went. Except they went to a pop-up fourth of July Sale, and as Yuuri doesn't have Victor's number he can't cancel. Which means his friend just literally set him up for a date. A date with a magi. And as Yuuri doubts the laws have changed in the five years he left, that is borderline law breaking. For close to a minute he is considering just not going but, a quick text from Phichit telling him to enjoy, he goes after all.

When he arrives at the restaurant he feels a tingle in the back of his neck and does a quick sweep of the surroundings. When he sees some magic shimmer over at the parking lot he firsts assumes it's probably Victor's car. Except the man chooses just that moment to arrive, in a completely non-magic car. Yuuri sighs and decides to open the messaging service Phichit keeps telling him to use. Sure enough it tells him Phichit is only a few feet away from his position, he lets out a sigh and wonders if he should blow their cover. At that moment he spots the young man in the car with Victor, seems he took somebody with him. He raises his hand, making the boy sent him a dirty look though. Okay, they are not going to be friends. When they are a bit closer he can see the questioning look on Victor's face. So he decides to yell, making certain those three spies can hear him too.

"There was a Sale or something so they will be a little later. But my phone says they are close, so I have no doubt they'll be here before we even get to order." 

Both of the magi approaching, and the kid is definitely a magi, look at him for a moment. Before Victor breaks into a big grin and the kid makes a sound Yuuri has no idea what to call. It almost sounds like a cat when it's annoyed. They are only a few steps away when Yuuri finally notices something. 

"You didn't bring Makkachin with you? That is a pity as this is a dog friendly restaurant." Yuuri doesn't miss the way the kid looks at the front of the place. He doesn't like dogs?

Victor just shakes his head. "After we left the park they pulled a few more stunts, and well, I was instructed to take them some meatballs and apple pie though." 

Before Yuuri can respond the kid already put an elbow to Victor's ribs. Well now it makes sense, he probably came along to prevent Victor from blowing the magic cover near the non-magi. That is good to know as he was a bit worried, especially as this place was run by a magi. It was just that Stephano Crispino's pasta's were the best. They enter and Yuuri flags the hostess asking for a table for six. 

"Six right? Or are the other two from the shop joining us later as well?" Yuuri looks over his shoulder to Victor. Who blinks a few times before looking at him.

"Yes. No." The kid stomps him again. "Yes there are only the six of us, as no they won't be joining us. They apparently already made dinner plans with some of Milla's friends." 

Yuuri confirms the number to the hostess expecting her to tell them they'll have to wait a bit. Instead she nods and tells them they have a table ready for them. Yuuri senses the air but the girl was not persuaded so he decides to follow her. The girl hands them the menu's and asks if they want to order before or after the rest of their group arrives. Yuuri states they'll wait, getting an other dirty look from the kid, but that they are okay in getting something to drink to ease the wait. He stifles a grin when the kid wants to order a glass of milk, but halts when victor asks if that is wise.

"Look I want to enjoy my dinner so I took my meds okay." The kid bristles. Victor just sighs.

"Honestly Yura, I'm just concerned for your well being. If you took your meds there isn't an issue and you can have your milk. But please remember the only reason your grandfather allows you to live with me was for me to promise to look after you as if you were my own kid. I have no interest in Nikolai getting angry with me." 

Yura snorts at Victor and makes it clear to the girl he'll be getting milk. Yuuri orders a tea and Victor decides to take the same thing as he rather not have coffee before eating and he has to drive so alcohol is a no-go. The moment the waitress arrives at their table with there drinks the door to the restaurant opens to let in some elderly couple, except there is a bit of a shine Yuuri notices and he looks at his phone. Before the waitress can ask what they want to order, Yuuri turns around and looks at his phone.

"Honestly, just get to the table. My phone says you are here." Sure enough the three step out from behind the potted plants that give the entry a bit of privacy. Looking quite bashful at one another. 

Once everyone is seated at the table though, the real awkward happens. As his friends are trying to have a conversation with Victor without blowing his cover, Victor seems to just try to be himself and slip in some magi here and there, Yura cuts him off every time except that one time when he offers Yuuri a silk blue rose. Yuuri just does his very best to be as oblivious as possible. 

Somehow with all of that going on they actually make it to the end of desert. And after Victor paid for dinner, they all leave to the location from where you have the best view of the fireworks display. Victor tries to lop his arm through Yuuri's but like every other attempt that night he is thwarted by Yura. Yuuri just has to giggle, at least somebody is trying to uphold the rules, his friends would have given them a 'slight' push. Phichit though looks a bit worried.

"I didn't want to say anything during dinner, but don't you think that Yura is a bit too hostile at anyone coming near Victor. I swear I heard him growl under his breath when the man at the register flirted with him." Phichit looks at Yuuri's face. Yuuri just grins.

"He reminds me of a half wild cat that is getting angry because one of his favorite humans is starting to spend time with somebody they don't know." He looks at Phichit, who is cut of before he can even take in a breath.

"Victor is not one of my favorite humans. I just need him focused to be able to get the education I want." Yura's voice is a sneer, and his eyes are shooting daggers. 

Yuuri takes notice that apparently the half wild cat part of the remark is not a problem to the kid. Which leads him to suspect there was a far better reason not to take the dog along. Once at the viewing spot Yuuri decides to just decide the fireworks. They are only a few arrows in when Victor puts his arm around Yuuri. 

"Would it be odd if I asked you to consider to have dinner with me an other time, maybe we can even bring Makka along. You seem to have hit it off with them very well." 

Yuuri gets a sad look on his face. "When I still loved at home, I had a dog just like him." He sighs making Victor feel not to pry any deeper about the dog. 

"You sound like you haven't even talked to the people at home since you left." Victor tries to make it sound like a joke, but Yuuri's whole form droops. 

"They support me in my decision even if they don't understand completely why I am doing things the way I'm doing. They are fully willing to grand me my independence." 

Victor feels the verbal push here, that Yuuri might not have meant. So it really was Yuuri's own choice to cut things off. But he sounds so sad that Victor feels the need to cheer him up. So he pulls Yuuri in a tight hug, making him squeak. 

"In that case you definitely have to meet up with me and Makka. You can give them all the hugs you need to cheer up." Victor giggles. "They wouldn't mind at all." 

Yuuri doubts that. After all, Guardian pets are not known to be very good in being manhandled a lot. His Vicchan had been a bit odd for always snuggling up with Yuuri. Poorly the sudden and deep miss of his own dog makes Yuuri nod yes before he can even stop himself and Victor takes that moment of weakness to make him give him his number. Yuuri just knows this can not go well, and when Yura pulls Victor off and gives him an earful about being to tactile he knows he's getting in a very dangerous situation. He only has to keep on a few more months, but the universe seems death set on pulling him right back into the world he wants to be no part off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
